


Room Enough for Three

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Dirty Talk, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), No Sex, Still smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Hermione Granger needs a nap, not another distraction. Maybe she'll get a bit of both.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 43
Kudos: 387





	Room Enough for Three

**A/N: I was away this weekend! So I’m remiss that I didn’t get this ready for Hermione’s birthday, but maybe she’ll forgive me for being a day late.**

**This is complete silliness but I do hope you enjoy it. It’s unbeta’d so please forgive any errors. I took some creative liberty and allowed anything said through legillimency to be in italics to differentiate. I realize this probably isn’t the right way, but it’s what we got lol**

**Hope you’re doing well, where ever you are.**

xXx

_ N.E.W.T.s _

That was the only priority that Hermione Granger had in the spring of 1999. She had a schedule, an index of her books catalogued by subject, and pages of notes. She’d set aside hours and hours for practical application study, all of which she’d mastered, and appeared at each professor’s office hours to drill them over what they think she could do to improve. 

N.E.W.T.s  _ consumed _ her. 

As such, she’d staked out a table in the library that was unofficially hers. It had the perfect light at all times of the day and was perfectly nestled in the center of the library with quick access to the different subjects. 

Nothing—and she meant  _ nothing _ — could deter her from her studies. 

That was, until Theodore Nott and Draco bleeding Malfoy began to occupy an adjacent table. 

The biggest revelation of their eighth year was that the pair of them were—well, they… 

They were involved. Yes, quite involved. 

Which was strange because other than sharing a dormitory and appearing on the Quidditch pitch together, she hadn’t much realized that they knew each other. 

But now, on an otherwise lovely Saturday evening in the library, Draco Malfoy was leaning his elbow on the table, silver eyes trained on an open book. All the while, Theodore Nott had his arm strung across the other Slytherin’s shoulders, absently playing with a lock of platinum hair. 

It wasn’t that she cared much one way or the other. Absolutely not. The only reason she took mind at all was because it was distracting. 

And Hermione Granger did  _ not _ like distractions.

From the shadows of the library, Luna appeared, a stack of worn tomes in her small arms. “I thought I’d find you here,” she said pleasantly. “We’re having a bit of a girls night in Ravenclaw Tower if you’d like to come.” 

  
Hermoine shook her head, hiding a yawn with the back of her hand as she fussed with her books and parchment. “No, no. I need to finish up these sections.” 

Luna’s pale eyes turned pitying, lips thinning in a tight smile. “Your aura is all murky. You need to rest.” 

No matter how many years Hermione had known Luna Lovegood, she could never quite get on board with a bit of the more eccentric beliefs. 

“I will, Luna. Promise. Just a bit longer and then I’ll head up to sleep.”

It wasn’t enough to convince the intuitive Ravenclaw, but it was enough to dismiss her. And with a small nod and a single lingering glance at the lurking Slytherin’s, Luna disappeared the way she’d come. 

Hermione settled in for the night, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs, she pulled her book closer and began reading a chapter on the theory of magical mind control and communication. 

She wasn’t a fan of theoretical study, much more preferring to work with the facts of what had already been proven, but an essay would not write itself so, she read it for the countless time. 

A few minutes passed, the only sound was quill against parchment, until the familiar smacking noises of tongue and lips surfaced. 

Eyes narrowed into slits, Hermione stared at the pair of boys taking up her space, their lips moving effortlessly together as Theo’s hand curled around Malfoy’s tie and pulled him closer. 

Her ire quickly waned and she found herself entranced by the pair of them— and not for the first time. Hermione hadn’t made all that much time for romance these past few years, but she wasn’t a monk. She had the same curiosities as any girl her age and enough experience to know that  _ something _ was happening under the table. 

Her eyes rounded and she squirmed a bit in her seat before returning her attention less than fully to the page in front of her. She read it three times before her precarious patience snapped. 

“Do you have to do that here? This is a library, for crying out loud.” The boys paused, both turning glacially towards her. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude or anything but it’s rather distracting.” 

They remained silent, and she took it as a good sign as she began to read the page for the  _ fourth _ time. She’d seen them intimately before but never quite so…  _ engaged. _ Sniffing, she tried in vain to push visions of their hard bodies pressed together as they tangled in silk emerald sheets. 

The sound of chair legs against the wood floor flooded her with relief. Maybe they were leaving and then— 

That is until a body dropped unceremoniously into the seat next to her. She refused to look, her lips mashing together as she forced her eyes to trace over the letters and commit them to memory. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Theo Nott’s voice was of a surprisingly deep timbre, like dark chocolate and velvet. “We got a little carried away over there.” 

Hermione sniffed. “That’s fine. No apology necessary.” 

“What are you studying? Maybe I could help?”

The presumption made her choke on a laugh and she turned sharply to her right, eyes bulging at the sudden proximity of the boy next to her. He was broader than Malfoy, eyes a little smaller but brilliantly blue behind thick lashes. His jaw was square and had the shadow of stubble covering his chin. 

“I don’t need help studying,” she squeaked, eyes inadvertently dripping down to his lips. No sooner did she look than his mouth pulled into a smug smirk. 

“Are you sure? I’m quite learned in Legilimency, as is our dear Malfoy over there.” 

Hermoine tore her gaze from Theo’s and looked at Malfoy, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. His long fingers were drumming against the cover of a worn leather book as his silver gaze burned into her. 

A furious blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly turned to stare at the words in her book. The book she was  _ meant _ to be memorizing instead of thinking about their lips and tongues and what both might feel like… Her blush deepend and both boys shared a laugh. 

“What is so funny?” she bit out. 

A gentle prodding at the front of her mind appeared, it wasn’t overly intrusive just… _curious._ She didn’t push it back and then Malfoy’s voice was suddenly in her head. 

_ “You’re rubbish at Occlumency.”  _

Hermione gasped, eyes shooting over to Malfoy who was inspecting his nail beds with great intent. 

“Stop that,” she warned, shaking her head as though she might be able to push him back out. 

_ “It’s true,”  _ Malfoy continued on in her head.  _ “Did you know when you’re tired your thoughts get louder? It’s like you’re screaming them at me.”  _

Clenching her eyes shut, she stabbed her fingers into her temple. 

_ “Theo’s right, you know. We could help, if you wanted. That way your depraved little daydreams can stay with you and you alone.”  _

Her jaw fell open and she reeled on Malfoy. “That is not—” 

Theo’s hand came down on her knee and silenced the thought before she could get it out. When she turned back to the boy at her right, she was stunned silent. Something was burning behind his blue eyes. 

“It’s quite alright, you know. We think about you, too.” 

An aching settled between her thighs and she squirmed. 

Malfoy’s voice reached her again, audible only to her.  _ “We imagine fucking you too.” _

_ Stop lying _ , she thought, mashing her lips together in concentration.

A chuckle rippled through the air but his voice remained only in her head.  _ “Look down at Theo’s cock right now and tell me I’m lying. He wants to ruin you as much as I do.”  _

She glared at Malfoy and then tried to read again. Against her better judgment, her gaze floated down and to the right to the very obvious bulge that Theo was squeezing in his fist. 

“Merlin,” she hissed, heat sinking into her skin as she averted her gaze to the ceiling. The ceiling was safe. “I’m studying. I’m here to study.  _ I need to study.”  _

She was mostly just telling herself, and when Theo’s lips brushed her ear and his hand tightened around her knee, she quite nearly melted. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked, his breath ghosting over her neck and causing her to moan in a low voice. 

_ Yes. _ She gulped. “N-no. Of course not.

_ “Ah, ah,” _ Malfoy’s voice in her head reprimanded her.  _ “If you want it you better say it outloud for him, Granger. Don’t worry, I don’t mind sharing if it means I get to see you come apart on his fingers.”  _

Her eyes fluttered closed, nails digging into the worn tabletop as she focused on her breathing. 

Theo leaned closer still. “I’ll ask one more time before I drag my boyfriend into the stacks and push my cock between his lips as think about fucking you. Do you want me to touch you?” 

Something in her melted and sank to between her thighs, soaking her knickers. Suddenly her cross-legged position felt brazen and with a panted breath, she nodded. 

Theo smiled and his hand pushed up her thigh, stopping to squeeze the thickness of her inner thigh before dragging two fingers up her covered slit. 

“Fucking hell, Malfoy. She’s soaked.” 

She should be mortified, but she couldn’t manage it. All she could focus on was the feather-light pressure against her clit; she rolled her hips for  _ more. _

The sound of Malfoy’s chair pushing back caused her already thundering heart to speed into an impossible gallop. He pulled a chair up, sitting backward so he was facing her and far too close. 

Between her parted legs, Theo pulled her sticky knickers to the side and pushed a single digit slowly inside her. Her jaw parted, eyes still locked on Malfoy’s as he smirked and leaned forward. 

“I think we could have some real fun together, Granger.” His long fingers slipped the top two buttons of her shirt down and a moment later his hand slipped inside, groping her mercilessly. He pinched and rolled her nipple at the exact moment that Theo added another finger inside her. 

Instinctively, her hand shot out, fisting in Malfoy’s shirt and bringing him closer still. Malfoy scooted off the chair and loomed over her, one hand gripping her curls and pulling her head back. 

Meanwhile Theo kept a painfully slow pace with his hand, his thumb brushing against her swollen clit as he fucked her with his fingers. Malfoy dipped his head down, his mouth hovering over hers as his molten gaze locked onto hers. 

“I’ve been able to hear your perverse little thoughts about us for months now, Granger. I hear the way you want us to spread you over this table and take turns ravaging you.” 

Hermione whimpered and the hand in her curls drifted over her jaw and his finger brushed her pulse point as he loosely held onto her throat. 

“We’ve talked about it, you know.  _ About fucking you. _ ” 

An impossible pressure built deep in her sex and she choked as her vision went black and an orgasm chased through her veins and flooded her senses. When she returned, flushed and panting, Malfoy was still there staring down at her, lips just millimeters from hers. 

“Think about it, Granger,” Malfoy’s voice again filled her mind, and then Theo slipped his fingers from inside her. 

She shivered as he stood and she wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to do next. Should she touch them, too?

Instead, she sat there lamely as the two boys kissed over her and when they parted, Theo pushed his fingers between Malfoy’s lips who hollowed his cheeks sucking him clean. 

She gaped, watching the absurdly sexy moment between the two of them with palpable jealousy. 

“The offer stands, Granger,” Theo said. “Even when you wake up.” 

Hermoine blinked. “Wake up?” 

Both boys grinned and no sooner than she looked around her than a loud bang ripped her from her surroundings. 

She shot up in her seat, eyes bleary, and blinking in the dull light of the library sconces. A bit of drool pooled on her forearm and at the edge of her mouth and she flushed when she realized it had all been nothing but a very perverse dream. 

After a moment of gathering her bearings, she looked to the table that housed the two Slytherin boys and found them lost in quiet conversation and none the wiser to what had happened. 

For a while, she attempted to read through the material and finally, realizing that Luna was right, and she did indeed need some rest, she began to collect her belongings. 

The boys shared a laugh and pushed back from the table. A lingering blush burned her cheeks as Theo made for the door and Malfoy made a long turn around the table. 

Her heart hammered wildly against her ribs as she tried to ignore him. One pale hand settled next to hers, the other on the back of her chair and he hunched over her. Merlin, maybe she’d been talking in her sleep? What if she’d muttered their names or—   
  
“We were just heading to the prefect bath for a bit of relaxation if you’re interested.” 

Hermione choked and turned to the presumptuous little prat. “Excuse me?”

His eyes were lit like a flame, a playful smirk on his lips as he dipped his face closer to hers. “Your dream was right, you know. Thoughts are louder when you’re tired, especially to trained legilimens, such as myself. Dreams are nearly projections.” 

“You—” Her mouth had run dry and she attempted in vain to swallow the anxiety inching up her throat. “You saw?”

“We both did,” Malfoy said with a wicked grin. He leaned down, the scent of his cologne rolling off him in waves. “Then, I fisted Theo under the table until he came all over my hand.” 

Hermione whimpered. “I’m supposed to rest. I—I told Luna I would rest.” It was the lamest excuse she could remember coming up with. 

He brought his hand up and trailed his thumb over the curve of her bottom lip. “Pity. I can guarantee you won’t get much rest if you come with us.” 

Blinking, Hermoine tried to think of reasonable thought. Of  _ anything. _

But he grabbed her hand and settled it against his erection and she was sure in that moment she’d never have a single other reasonable thought again. His teeth sank into his bottom lip as his hips pressed forward and the ridge of his cock fully filled her palm. 

“We’ll be there if you change your mind, Granger. The bath is quite big… room enough for three, at least.” 

Then, he was gone and Hermione was left with an aching between her thighs and a sudden need of a bath. 

xXx

**A/N: I may just have to expand this little one-shot to include another chapter… o.O** **  
** **  
** **Thanks for reading and stay well!**

  
  
  



End file.
